


Say Yes Now and I'll Court You Forever

by that_one_weird_fangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gangster! Minseok, M/M, Nerd! Jongdae, Picnics, Serenading, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, XiuChen - Freeform, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weird_fangirl/pseuds/that_one_weird_fangirl
Summary: "I know this is really weird and you're probably freaking out but," he took Jongdae's hands "believe me, I'm serious. I'll protect you and spoil you and... and... I love you" he looked at Jongdae, calm and serious. "Say yes now and I'll court you forever."---'I don't particularly hate you' side story but can be read separately.





	Say Yes Now and I'll Court You Forever

Jongdae was living ummm you can call it a quite life. He's contented with where he is right now. Of course, it wasn't easy coming out to his parents but his best friend, Byun Baekhyun was there, supporting him. His parents were shocked of course, Jongdae, only heir of one of the biggest companies in Korea was not straight. But they accepted him, reassuring him that no matter what happens, he is their son and their love for him will not waver.

He never thought he could get any happier. That was, until this certain man came crashing in his life.

 

 

It was cold. No, not the soda Jongdae has in his hands but the temperature. The brown haired man was walking to his apartment when he crossed at the alley way his classmates were talking about.

_"I heard that there was a girl who was walking to her apartment when she was suddenly pulled at that alley way. Her screams echoed through the night as she was raped and killed there. It is said that up to this day, you can still hear her crying, whimpering and asking for help"_

Jongdae suddenly halted and looked around. He was the only person walking in that said alley way. _I'm only scaring myself, there's nothing here_ , he tried to convince himself. That's when he heard _it_.

He was certainly not alone in that alley way. And he certainly heard someone groan. The brown-haired man tried to move his legs but at that moment his legs decided to betray him.

"Ugh...... Oh, shit that fucking hurts"

Curly hair suddenly snapped to the said alley. Jongdae knows he's not that smart but he also knows he's not that stupid either. Ghosts don't cuss. He decided to check on the said person.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Oh that was stupid of me, of course you're not you're bleeding and all-OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Can you shut the fuck up and help me?"

"Oh, you expect me to help you? You did this to yourself!".Despite that being said, Jongdae helped the man up.

"You think you're invincible, huh? What are you, a Marvel superhero? I am nowhere near helping you!" He was now supporting the man and walking to his apartment.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"The cemetery. Stupid, of course I'm bringing you to my place!"

"B-but-"

"And stop complaining!"

 

 

Jongdae was losing his mind. He was sure of it.  
He invited a complete (and beat-up) stranger into his house and now what

"Hold on a second I'll just go get the medicine kit"

"But I thought you won't-"

"Hush, just stay there and stop complaining okay?"

After a few minutes the apartment was full of "Ouch!" , "Don't press it too hard!" and "That fucking hurts you know?"

"Oh, trust me I know" Jongdae mused. "You can't take this yet you go around getting beat-up? Even I, am not that stupid"

"Tsk." the stranger replied. Jongdae looked at him and noticed that his cheeks were tinted pink. He giggled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go change. Stay here okay?"

 _I should probably go and change quickly, he could be a murderer or something_ , the paranoid Jongdae told himself. He put on his favorite oversized shirt and went to the living room.

This was the first time Jongdae felt that he was in a suspense movie. The room was eerily silent.

He flinched when he felt someone breathing at his neck. He spun around and saw alluring eyes looking straight into his own.

The stranger inhaled noticeably and

"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"  
.

.

.

.

.

Loading...

.

.

.

.

Processing

.

.

.

.

  
**_Error 404 Not Found..._ **

  
**_"HUUUUH????????"_ **

 

"My b-boyfriend?" he stuttered, unsure if he heard the other man right. "Yes, my boyfriend" the other man beamed, voice filled with confidence. _Is he crazy? He just met me! Okay, first take a deep breathe Jongdae._

"I d-don't think it's a g-good idea..." the black-haired man's smile faltered. _Oh, what a cutie._ "I mean.... I don't even know your name yet!" he never ment to raise his voice but when he looked at the stranger, his eyes were sparkling.

 

_How is that even possible? What's the science behind that?_

 

"Oh! Right, right. I'm Minseok but you can call me Xiumin!" he muttered excitedly. Is this guy really the same as the guy I helped earlier? The change in character was starting to scare Jongdae. "I-I'm Jongdae b-but you can call me-"

"Can I call you mine?" there was something in his voice that made his heart go boom boom. All the blood in his body went rushing to his face. _Oh god, please make him stop._ He tried to cover his blush with his hands when Xiumin spoke.

"I know this is really weird and you're probably freaking out but," he took Jongdae's hands "believe me, I'm serious. I'll protect you and spoil you and... and... I love you" he looked at Jongdae, calm and serious. "Say yes now and I'll court you forever."

 

_"Come on Chennie," Baekhyun said holding his hand urging him to take a step forward. They were at one of the Byun's private land at the top of a waterfall._

_Jongdae knows how to swim, thank you very much. It's just that he's scared of jumping without knowing what the outcome will be although Baekhyun reassured him it's fine. "Chennie, I've done this before. Trust me, okay?" he squeezed his hands gently. "Take a leap of faith"_

 

"Take a leap of faith....." he muttered unknowingly. Xiumin gave him a puzzled look, "Is that a yes?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

~•~•~

Jongdae wakes up by the ring of the bell. He hardly got any sleep and it was quite obvious looking at his eyebags. He spaced out most of the day making his blonde friend worry. He really didn't mean to but his mind was starting to be bombarded with questions.

_Was Xiumin serious with what he said? He said he would court me, what will he do? Was it just a prank? Was last night even real?_

He parted ways with Baekhyun at the gate since Baekhyun was still headed out to the day care. On his way home, he was nearly ran over by a car, bumped into strangers about 6 times and tripped for who knows how many times.

 

By the time he got to his condo, he was beyond tired, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He took his Chemistry book and started to jot down chemical equations, redox, and balancing. He was already writing the final balanced chemical equation when he heard something hit his window.

He looked up from his notes and realized that it was almost 10 pm. He stared at his window but saw nothing. That's when he realized..... his unit was on the third floor so how....

He immediately bolted to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest frying pan and took a tentative step into his room when he came to a question.

_What if.... what if it was the ghosts of the bugs he killed before?_

There was another sound from his window and he instinctively raised the pan to cover his face. He slowly crept closer and opened the window. He eyed the surrounding suspiciously when he saw something launching towards him. He swung the pan when the contact made a clanging sound..... _A pebble?_

"Ouch, I never thought you were into table tennis, Jongdae" he looked downas he traced where the voice came from just to see a familiar figure standing 3 floors below caressing his own forehead. " _Xiumin?_ "

"Yeah, hi, anyway-hoo! I'm glad it was the correct window"

"Why are you here? You're disturbing people!" he said in a hush barely audible voice. Xiumin shrugged and picked a ......... guitar?

"Well you see honey, I promised I would court you forever didn't I? Real men keep their promises!"

"Wait... Don't tell me-! Xiumin no! Stop!" Jongdae tried to stop the man. Not because he didn't like it (in any case, he finds it cute, romantic even, but it's just embarrassing and the whole neighborhood might wake up.

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 

He froze. His voice and singing is just so....

 

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 

People were now curiously looking outside their windows and looking at the singing man below strumming his guitar.

 

_Will your mouth still remember the_

_taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

Minseok winked at Jongdae and he instantaneously flushed red and started to cover his eyes with his hands but was still peeking through the gap between his fingers.

 

_And darling, I willbe loving you_

_till we're 70_

_And baby my heart, could still fall as_

_hard at 23_

 

His neighbors were starting to look at them with confused expressions. Well, he couldn't blame them. Xiumin was just...... _bad_ at singing. His voice cracked, he was out of tune but somehow, Jongdae finds it cute and romantic.

 

_And I'm thinking bout how_

_people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 

Jongdae tried to suppress his smile but successfully failed.

 

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

 

 _God this man,_ Jongdae sighed _, he's really something else._

 

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 

People were now starting to take videos of them and Xiumin was painfully obvious that he liked the attention. He grinned and sang even louder. Jongdae was completely red and smitten.

 

_Place your hand on my beating heart,_

_I'm thinking out loud_

 

The attention may be embarassing Jongdae but, he knows he can never ever ever ever be ashamed of being with Xiumin.

 

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

He looked staright into Jongdae's eyes and _how is that look even legal? I mean, his looks are absolutely killing me, is he tryna murder me?_

 

 **"I LOVE YOU JONGDAE!"** he waved the guitar around and the people around them started clapping.

 **"GO HOME MINSEOK!"** he shouted back.

**"FINE, BUT I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"**

 

**"I DON'T!"**

 

**"YOU DO!"**

 

**"I DON'T"**

 

**"YOU DO!"**

 

 **"** **I DON'T!"**

 

**"YOU DON'T!"**

 

 **"I DO!"** he blinked, the words sliwly sinking into his brain. "Wait, what?" Jongdae looked confused by his words.

" **SEE? YOU DO!"** Minseok grinned, his face smug and confident.

 **"UGH! WHATEVER! GO HOME NOW! GOOD NIGHT!"** he said, rolling his eyes.

 

 **"If you guys don't plan on sleeping then don't but I want to so SHUT THE HELL UP!"**  one of his neighbors opened his window and complained. Chen muttered a quick 'sorry' as Xiumin looked sheepishly at him before mouthing " I love you, good night" at him and slowly walked away.

 

Jongdae slept for only 30 minutes that night.

 

**~•~•~**

 

Chen slowly opened his eyes as the sun shone on his face when the cold breeze rustled through the trees. _Wait, trees? I don't have trees in my room and I certainly don't have the sun._ He jolted awake banging his and Xiumin's foreheads.

 

"Ouch, you love giving me head injuries, don't you?" Minseok chuckled lightly. " _Where? What? Who? How?_ " he stupidly mumbled clueless as to where he is.

"Oh, you don't remember?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry it's Saturday and well I went to your place earlier but you kinda looked like in a daze so I asked if you wanted to take a breathe and go in a picnic but you just replied 'orange juice and sandwiches' so I took it as a yes and brought you here"

Jongdae looked around. They were at some sort of park. It was sunny but tge breeze was cool. He turned around and saw Minseok staring at him fondly.

"You were so stressed about the test you had yesterday so I thought you should relax a bit and breathe" he looked at the ocean of blue and clouds above them. It was nice and comforting, he suddenly missed his parents. They were alyways out of the country. He would have been holed up into his apartment today if he hadn't met Minseok. He wouldn't have been able to feel the serene and comforting warmth of nature.

"Thanks."

"For what?" the black-haired man shifted closer to him.

"For everything. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Anything for you." They sat under the tree, silent but not awkward just enjoying the calmness of everything. Jongdae felt Minseok's hand brushing against his, clearly nervous. He chuckled slightly and took the other man's hand. Jongdae looked at him and smiled.

"God, you're _beautiful_." Jongdae blushed at the compliment. "Wait, did I say that aloud?" Xiumin said with his ears tinted red.

"Yes. Yes, you definitely did" he giggled. "Anyway, I haven'thad breakfast yet so I hope you-"

Minseok took a picnic basket and took some sandwich, cups and orange juice out. "Well you said sandwiches and orange juice, who am I to say no to you?"

They ate their sandwiches whike chatting when Xiumin's phone blared. "Uh.... sorry, I gotta take this call"

"No, it's fine, go on, answer it." Minseok looked doubtful but Jongdae just gave him a reassuring smile.

"What do you want, asshole?" Minseok hissed on his phone. Jongdae froze, Minseok's aura changed so quickly he was starting to think he has a personality disorder. It was the Minseok he met that night.

Xiumin's brows furrowed. "Tell him that if ever tries to step into my territory again, I'll teach him fear myself"

But Minseok is Minseok. No matter who or what he is, he'll always be the dork who serenaded him at 10 pm infront of his condo unit.

"Now scatter, scum." Xiumin snarled. Jongdae heard a 'Yes, King Min' before Minseok turned the phone off. He smiled at the black-haired man.

"So if you're the king, am I the queen?"

Minseok rested his head on Jongdae's lap and closed his eyes before saying.

"Always have been"

 

Chen was so sure his heart ran 5000 miles a second.

 

**~•~•~**

A knock echoed through Jongdae's unit as he started getting up. It's been 3 weeks since Minseok asked him out and they already went on multiple dates. They went to amusement parks, planetariums and went to an orphanage and now, they planned to go to the local park.

He opened the door revealing a smiling Minseok (who looks like a puppy after being complimented)

"Good morning Jongdae!" he handed him a bouquet of forget-me-nots. Jongdae smiled. Forget me not, true and undying love.

"Thanks, you're here early" he took the flowers and placed it in a vase near his window. Minseok scratched his head "Well yeah, the earlier I get here the longer I see you so yeah"

"Oh... I see....." Jongdae blushed, desperately trying to look anywhere but Xiumin's eyes. "Umm I'm just gonna go take my bag, okay?" Minseok nodded.

 

 

The ride to the park was comfortable. They shared stories and experiences almost always ending with Xiumin grinning and Chen laughing. He almost didn't notice that they already arrived at the park.

Minseok, being the dorky gentleman that he is, hurriedly went over to the passenger seat door and opened it for him. "Thanks"

 

 

 

 

"Xiumin! I swear to God, if you-ah!"

"Slow the hell down!"

"Minseok!"

He was just replied with a laugh from the said man. As they were walking in the park earlier, eating their ice cream, Xiumin saw a bicycle with a side car and persuaded Jongdae (with those puppy eyes, who can say no?) to ride it with him. And the moment Jongdae sat down, Xiumin sped through the park.

"Hey slow down! Minseok!" he flailed trying to push Xiumin off balance. "Hey, hey, stop pushing me" Xiumin laughed him off. _God, why is this man so strong?_

"Everything's so blurry, slow down a little!" he tried to stop Xiumin, feeling a lil bit nauseous.

"Well that's good so that you can focus on me"

"Why are you so greasy? I swear I'm not riding this again with you pedaling!"

"Then would you prefer riding me instead?" Jongdae playfully slapped his arm. "Minseok! There are kids around!" He  was just replied with a laugh then Xiumin pedalled faster.

 

 

"Well, that was fun!" Xiumin beamed. Jongdae panted "If you count gettibg scared for your life and screaming for the whole ride, then yes, I had fun too!" he rolled his eyes.

"I love you"

Jongdae was taken aback by Xiumin's reply. His heart was beating fast, a zoo in his stomach. Jongdae smiled at him and laced his fingers against his. It fit perfectly together.

 

 

"So goodbye I guess?" Jongdae nodded. Xiumin turned back and started to walk to the elevator. "Good night!" he called out, only to be replied with a smile. And as the elevator doors closed he whispered,

 

" _I love you too_ "

 

**~•~•~**

"Minseok stop, I'm literally begging you" Jongdae deadpanned

"Is your name wifi?" Minseok ignored his words and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, my name is Jongdae" he replied with a monotonous voice.

"Aw c'mon just this one!"

"Fine! Why?"

"'Cause I'm feeling a connection" he replied poking Jongdae's side. "Please stop."

 

They were watching corny romcom movies in his living room and Minseok was starting to imitate the leading man much to Jongdae's annoyance. Jongdae walked to the kitchen when Xiumin called again.

"Chen!"

"What?!"

"Do you have sunburn or were you always this hot?"

"Xiumin I swear, one more time and I'll kick you out."

"Jongdae! Duck, cover and hold! Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

He looked up and frowned. _God, why me?_

He felt big hands snaking to his waist. Minseok rested his chin on Jongdae's shoulder. He hummed, thankful and contented for the warmth.

"I love you, Jongdae." he spun around and placed his hands around Minseok's neck. "I do, too Minseok. I love how obnoxious you are, your crazy almost different personality. I love the way you make me feel."

Minseok smiled and pressed their foreheads together inhaling each other's breath. Jongdae closed his eyes.

 

"Jongdae?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did your license get suspended for driving me crazy?"

"..."

"..."

"Jongdae?"

"..."

"Jongdae, where are you going I'm sorry please come back here!"

 

_**~Fin~** _

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope u guys liked it uwu


End file.
